Existing text markup editors and document tagging tools are commonly non-hosted solutions that can prove difficult for teams to use in collaborative document annotation efforts. Conventional approaches may not easily integrate with model training technologies and can lack automatic prediction for various analytic tasks. Further, current technologies are not able to track history of models or handle lexicons in tagging interfaces. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.